This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with cameras and displays.
Electronic devices often include cameras and displays. For example, a cellular telephone or tablet computer may have a touch screen display with which a user may view content and provide touch input. Front-facing and rear-facing cameras may be used to capture still and moving digital image data.
In a typical electronic device layout, displays are mounted in a planar housing having front and rear surfaces. A front-facing camera may be mounted adjacent to a display on the front surface of a device. A rear-facing camera may be mounted on the rear surface of the device. With this type of layout, the direction of view of the cameras is fixed. The front facing camera points along an axis that is oriented in a direction that is perpendicular to the display and the front face of the device. The rear facing camera points in the opposite direction, perpendicular to the plane of the rear surface of the device.
It can be challenging to use devices with this type of conventional layout. Cameras are often not pointed where desired, so use of the cameras can be awkward or impractical for certain applications. Because the direction of view of the cameras is not always as desired, it can be difficult to display satisfactory camera content on the display of a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved camera and display systems for electronic devices.